Valentine Losing Streak
by dk-joy
Summary: KakaIru. Iruka usually gets drunk after being rejected on Valentine's Day. Will Kakashi break the cycle?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other bishounen I write about.

Warnings: shounen ai (KakaIru), boy on boy kissies, fluff, comedy and cuteness, mention of alcohol use

Starts sad and miserable, but gets cute and happy in the end!

Valentine Losing Streak

Umino Iruka was used to being lonely and unloved. After his parents died, he would make a fool out of himself to gain the attention he was otherwise deprived of. Few people ever saw through his antics and tried to show him that he was worth something. As he grew older, he realized on his own that he had to become a good person, a respectable person to get the positive attention he craved. Eventually, he became a respected and valuable member of the Konoha community.

That didn't mean that he couldn't feel sorry for himself on the one day of the year when everybody else searched for, and found, love.

Valentine's Day sucks.

The only reason he looks forward to it is because it is the one day of the year that he allows himself to get so drunk that he can cry about his loneliness without being embarrassed. Of course, he does this at home. Alone.

It's not like he doesn't try to get a date. At least, he tried at first. Five years ago, he asked a chick that he had a crush on to go out to dinner with him on Valentine's Day. She turned him down. Harshly. Painfully. He went home immediately and cried. Without the benefit of alcohol. That came later.

That started the tradition.

Ever since that year, he always asks someone out on Valentine's Day. And he always gets rejected.

He doesn't really try anymore. He asks someone, either male or female (or both, that one, very interesting time), he knows will turn him down so that he can't say that he didn't at least try to get a date. Last year he asked Gai-sensei. He really shouldn't have. He shudders every time he thinks of the month after that particular rejection. Gai telling him "maybe when you're grown up" in front of the other sensei's every time they were both in the mission room. In front of the other teachers. The "consoling" pats on the shoulder. And on his behind. shiver

This year he has the perfect candidate. Definitely straight – no way he'll take him up on it. And even better – this one might just humiliate him enough with his rejection that he can justify extending his Valentine's Day one-man pity party to a whole week!

Yes. There was no way that Kakashi-sensei would accept his invitation.

And here was the man himself to prove his point.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka chirped, purposely being as annoyingly cheery as possible.

"…yo." The man didn't even bother to look up from his ahem naughty book. This would work perfectly.

Iruka took a deep breath. "Will you go out to dinner with me?"

Kakashi took his eye off the book and looked Iruka up and down. "Sure."

Iruka waited for the rest of the doubtless scathing rejection. It never came. Just a simple no… wait a minute!

"W-what did you say? I could have sworn you said…" Iruka stuttered, staring at the Sharingan-wielder.

"I said…" Kakashi moved closer, leaving only a few inches of space between their noses. "Sure." His visible eye curved into a charming little crescent. "What time do you want me to pick you up?" He didn't even glance back down at his book.

"W-w-w-w…" Iruka stuttered, making his lips look deliciously pouty. Kakashi was distracted for a minute staring at those luscious little lips moving, but snapped out of it when he realized that Iruka was still doing his broken record impression.

"I said I will go out to dinner with you tonight and what time would you like me to pick you up?" Kakashi articulated his response.

"W… no… you can't just… accept…" Iruka babbled on, oblivious.

"Why can't I accept?" Kakashi asked, moving a little closer, enjoying the heat radiating from the Chuunin's body. He was almost rubbing noses with the man. Iruka's nose was so cute! Even the scar across it was precious!

"You… can't… it's just not… I mean… it's Valentine's Day and I… I asked you! 'I' asked you… do you… you can't just…" Iruka didn't understand. It was Valentine's Day, he'd asked a hot and presumably straight guy to go out with him and he had accepted. Kakashi accepted. It was… against the rules or something. Wasn't it?

"The rules… it's Valentine's Day… you can't accept… tradition mmpphh!" Iruka was cut off when a pair of firm lips pressed gently against his own. When the pair of lips - Kakashi's pair of lips – moved away, Iruka couldn't think straight.

"Wh… and a kiss… first you accept, then you… mmpphh! MMMMmmmmm!" Cut off again by Kakashi's lips moving over his own, Iruka was finally starting to get the picture.

"Kakashi… you want to… go out with me?" He asked, suddenly timid when there was a real possibility of his invitation being accepted.

His answer was another, but much more mind-blowing kiss.

"Can we just skip dinner?" Iruka sighed against the Jounin's lips.

Kakashi didn't answer. He'd already thrown Iruka over his shoulder and had taken off toward his apartment at a dead run.

No more lonely, alcohol-blurred Valentine's Days and post-Valentine's Day hangovers for Iruka! Now he could get drunk with Kakashi after mind-blowing… well…

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
